


Best Show on Earth

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: The Star Labs Sex Tape 'verse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Barry, Established Relationship, Lap Sex, M/M, Nebulous Timeline, Older Man/Younger Man, PWP, Sex Tape, Voyeurism (of themselves)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len filched the recording of himself and Barry having sex at Star labs (Or made a copy of it). He plays it for Barry. It leads to more sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Show on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic “By Your Command”, which should probably be read first (but isn’t strictly necessary—I hope!). That story can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7548457

Barry jumped over the back of the couch and settled against the cushions. “So what are we watching again? You were kinda vague on the phone.”

Len hid his smile. “It’s a surprise. But I promise, you’ll like it.” He took a sip of his beer then set it aside, picking up the remote. He pushed play. 

Barry leaned forward as the picture came on. His brow furrowed. “This…wait. This is Star Labs.” He turned and looked at Len. “Security footage? Really? You called me over to your place to watch camera footage from Star labs?”

“Keep watching,” Len said.

Shrugging a little, the Flash turned back to the screen. After a few more minutes he slowly asked, “is that us?”

“Yes.” Len snapped his mouth shut on more. 

Barry leaned forward a bit again. As the scene changed, his face turned as red as his Flash uniform. “Len!”

“Told you you’d like it.” He could not keep the smugness from his voice. 

“How…? I mean, when did you…?” His mouth was open. “It got recorded?!”

“Course it did, Barry,” Len said calmly. “You know Star Labs has cameras. Or did you forget?” He asked in the voice of one who already knows the answer. 

Barry mumbled something, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. His face somehow grew even brighter red as the scene got more erotic. When Len took off his clothes on the screen, Barry swallowed hard. When the Barry on the screen took off his clothes, he drew in a sharp breath. 

Len was watching the Barry on the couch more than the screen. He saw the tent in his pants and moved closer. Leaning in, he spoke right in his ear. “We look pretty good, don’t we?”

Barry nodded, wordlessly. 

“Sexy. And speaking of sex, we’re about to have it on the screen there. Seems like you’re looking forward to watching that, Scarlet.”

The blush had been abating and now rose again. Barry shrugged, trying to act nonchalantly. 

“I know I am,” Len added, earning a turn of his boyfriend’s head and an incredulous look. 

“What!”

“C’mon. We’re both very good looking men,” Len drawled, letting his hand drift up Barry’s thigh. “Why wouldn’t I want to watch us?”

“You…we…,” Barry stammered, then blew out a breath. “You set me up.”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Len said with his most deadpan voice. 

Barry suddenly moved, pushing Len back against the couch and climbing up so he was straddling his lap. Moving in very close, he brushed his lips against Len’s chin. 

Cold’s dick, already half hard in anticipation, twitched. “Kinda hard to see the TV,” was all he said, however. 

“Sorry,” Barry said, not sounding sorry at all. He scooted a little, which brought part of the screen into view. It also lined his ass up beautifully in Len’s lap. “Better?”

Len almost growled but held it in. With a deceptively mild voice he said, “yeah, thanks.” He made sure to direct his gaze over Barry’s shoulder, at the screen. He watched on the TV as Barry pushed him down and knew that lovely blowjob was next. His cock got a little harder. Then moreso when Barry wiggled on his lap. Without looking away from the screen he asked, “need something?”

“I’m good.” He wiggled again. Then bent and nosed at Len’s neck. A moment later a wet tongue extended and licked. 

Len couldn’t help it. He twitched. 

“Sorry. Ticklish?” Barry asked, a laugh in his voice. 

“No.” He held on, with a will, watching himself going down on Barry on the screen. 

Another little lick and then Barry’s mouth moved back and sucked at his earlobe. Len found his hands moving around the young man on instinct. He heard a soft chuckle. Pulling away, the villain put his fingers under Barry’s chin, his thumb swiping over that pretty mouth. 

Barry moaned a little and shifted his hips. He chased after Len’s hand and grabbed it, pulling fingers into his mouth and sucking. 

Now it was Len’s turn to moan. “Barry,” he sighed the name. 

With a pop the fingers exited the mouth. “You know what’s better than watching ourselves have sex? Actually doing it.”

“Was hoping you’d think that way.” Though he’d thought the speedster would need a lot more persuading. Perhaps he was rubbing off on Barry. In more ways than one. 

“You were just thinking a pun, weren’t you? Something about cold?” Barry asked, running his hands up under Len’s form fitting shirt, fingertips skating over naked flesh. 

“No,” he admitted.

“Double entendre?” 

“Mmm-hmmm.” He was too busy enjoying the feel of those hands on him and working his own under the waistband of Barry’s pants to do more than hum an affirmative reply. 

A tender laugh. Then hands were pulling up Cold’s shirt, tossing it aside. 

Len let out a little growl as Barry’s hands left his now exposed skin, but it subsided when he realized the young man was tugging his own shirt off. Well, shirts. Barry had an unfortunate tendency to wear more than one layer. When he finally had them off and thrown to the floor, he moved. Their bare chests came together as they kissed. They made out there, Barry in his lap, for what felt like forever. The scenes on the TV continued, unwatched. 

Then Barry started to get up. Len made a grab for him. The speedster smiled sweetly. “Relax.” A blur and then both of them were completely naked. Barry was holding lube and a condom out to Len. When Cold hesitated, Barry’s face fell. “Sorry,” he muttered, turning his face away. “Moving too fast?”

“Pun intended?” Len asked, with a wry smile. He grabbed Barry’s wrist and yanked him onto his lap, kissing his fiercely. “Just mourning not getting to see you undress, Barry.”

Suddenly giving Len a shy smile, Barry said, “I promise to give you a strip show at a later date to make up for it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” And he intended to, as the thought of Barry stripping just for him turned him on—a lot. 

They kissed a bit more then Barry popped the lube open and went to squeeze some on Len’s fingers. A hand stopped him. 

“No.”

Surprised, Barry looked at him. “Huh?”

Redirecting the lube, Len let a smile spread slowly over his face. “Prep yourself,” he half ordered.

“Gonna make me do all the work, old man?” Barry teased as he obeyed. 

“Maybe it’s getting to the good part,” Len replied, gesturing at the screen. 

Barry half turned and saw himself bent over the desk, Len fucking him hard. He sucked in a breath and slid his fingers back between his cheeks. “You felt so good.”

“So did you. So hot and tight.”

Barry let out a little moan as he pressed his fingers deeper in. “I love it when you fuck me.”

“I love fucking you,” Len replied. He was splitting his attention between the screen and the handsome young man in his lap, not sure what was turning him on more. “Can’t wait to do it again.”

Barry licked his lips. “Getting there,” he said in a slightly strained voice, fingers abruptly blurring with speed. 

Letting out a small noise, Len grabbed his wrist. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Barry smiled and it was incandescent. “Awww, that’s so sweet, Len. But I’m fine,” he went on, in a reassuring tone. “Just want you in me.”

“I want that too but, seriously—“

“I’m not.” Barry let out a loud gasp as he hit his sweet spot inside, back arching. 

Len felt both his own and Barry’s cock twitch and he tugged at Barry’s wrist. The hand slipped free. “Are you ready?”

A quick blur and Len was wearing the condom, Barry straddling his lap, aligning himself. “Hell yes,” he breathed out, sinking down. 

Len let out a strangled yelp as, in one smooth move, Barry seated himself on his hardened cock. A barely heard the loud exhale as he exercised an iron will not to come right then and there. After a beat or two, he realized that Barry was staying still. Unnaturally still. “Scarlet?”

“Hmmm?” It was a very distracted answer. 

“Something wrong?”

“No. No, just…” the blush was rising on Barry’s face, “trying not to disgrace myself, here.”

It took Len a second to get that then he laughed, which felt _amazing _. “Me too,” he admitted.__

__“Yeah?” Barry sounded pleased and a bit surprised._ _

__“You think you don’t make this hard on me?”_ _

__Barry raised an eyebrow. “You and your puns, Cold.”_ _

__Shaking his head in fond exasperation, he pulled Barry’s face down to his and kissed him, hard. On the screen Barry and Len were finished having sex and were talking now, unnoticed by the two on the couch. Still kissing, Len used his hands to guide Barry’s hips upward and then back down, slowly. He swallowed the gasp that issued from his pretty young lover’s mouth, licking his way across those lips. “You love them. Admit it.”_ _

__“I love _you _,” Barry said and then immediately froze, eyes widening with fear. They had been together for some time but very rarely said those words to each other. Every time, Barry worried he was overstepping his bounds and would drive Len away.___ _

____Len saw the fear in Barry’s eyes and ran his thumb down his cheek. “I…”_ _ _ _

____Barry abruptly began to move, undulating on Len’s cock. “C’mon, Snart,” he said, mostly sarcastically but with an undercurrent of something else. “Thought you wanted to fuck me?”_ _ _ _

____Len decided not to push it right now but as Barry started to speed up a little, he couldn’t leave things like that. He’d never been one to back down and he wasn’t about to start now. He gripped Barry’s hips and held him still, earning a confused look. “This isn’t easy for me, Allen. Barry.” He so rarely used his boyfriend’s first name._ _ _ _

____“I know—“_ _ _ _

____“But I want you to know. Yeah, I love you too.” It came out a bit rushed, not his usual drawl, but it was out. He’d said it. He was startled to see a strange mix of joy and wonderment in Barry’s eyes. His thought processes were derailed by Barry kissing the hell out of him and then setting up a strong rhythm on his cock. Always a courteous lover, Len reached between them and wrapped his hand around Barry’s cock, working it as the pace increased._ _ _ _

____It didn’t take long until Len lost his battle with himself and thrust hard inside Barry, coming. That triggered Barry’s own orgasm, splattering across them both. Barry slumped down on Len’s chest, not breathing hard but obviously overcome with emotions._ _ _ _

____Len waited for him to move or start talking or even for him to get up and get something to eat—nothing made Barry hungrier than sex, except maybe being the Flash. But none of that happened. Barry stayed with his face against Len’s chest. “Barry?”_ _ _ _

____“I didn't think you would say it,” Barry whispered, not moving._ _ _ _

____“You must have known how I feel about you.” Len felt a little defensive._ _ _ _

____“I did. But the words…I didn’t think you would…”_ _ _ _

____Embarrassed, Len half shrugged, which was difficult with a lap full of sexy 20-something. “Seemed right.”_ _ _ _

____“You didn’t have to just because I stupidly blurted it out.”_ _ _ _

____Len cupped Barry’s face and lifted it up, meeting his eyes. “Listen to me, Barry Allen. I might not have said it until you did but I didn’t say it because I was parroting you. I meant it.”_ _ _ _

____“I know. I do!” He protested. “I just…”_ _ _ _

____Len shook his head. “You and your hero complex. Always wanting to save people, even from themselves.” He used his hands and guided the young man off his cock and lap, then slipped the condom off and pulled Barry back on, sideways. Wrapping one around that lithe body, he nuzzled his ear. “I love you,” he said in a clear but quiet voice. “I may not say it often but I will say it. And mean it every time.”_ _ _ _

____Barry let out a little hitched breath, turned his head and kissed the hell out of Leonard Snart. When they finally pulled back, Barry swiping at his eyes a little, he glanced toward the Tv screen. It was showing an empty STAR labs now. “Is that the only copy?” He asked, voice slightly shaky._ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. Keep it somewhere safe,” Barry said, disappearing a gust of wind, and then back on a fully clothed Len’s lap, dressed himself. Cuddling down, he said, “we’ll definitely be watching that again.”_ _ _ _

____Feeling swamped by various emotions, Len didn’t let any show through as he said, “good to know.” He turned off the DVD player and flicked it back to regular TV, never letting go of the young man in his lap. And never planning to either._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____End_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> After it was pointed out to me that I foolishly had the boys confess their love for the first time in both the 1st part of this series and then again here, I have changed a few lines around, hopefully fixing that.


End file.
